bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P9
“Yeah I know the drill.” I was leaning against the large tombstone, I got up and walked and retrieved Gehrman’s axe and gun I then walked back to the group of meesengers I took care not to step on them however. I braced myself for that whirring motion and it worked I found myself back again at the workshop. Clothes repaired of course. I climbed the stairs and started ranting at Gehrman. “This isn’t working out! Half of what he does is offer feedback on how I am likely I am to die! And the other half is spent reminising about his former friends that turned into monsters!” He was eyeing me from his perch on Gehrman’s shoulder the way a regular bird spotted a mouse in a field. “Don’t look at me like that you frog faced pigeon!” he squawked in outrage. “Enough” Gehrman’s voice was quiet yet commanding we both shut up to my surprise. “Tell me what exactly what you want girl.” I took a breath “I want his voice out of my head.” “Oh I can do that girl, it will be somewhat taxing however.” “Whatever It takes, I want my thoughts mine!” “You may come to regret those words girl but very well.” He grabbed samuel with lighning quickness and placed him in his lap face first quite forcefully. He wrung Samuel’s neck. I stared in shock at the dead bird whose neck was turned all the way around to look at me as if to say You did this. Gehrman started ripping out feathers by the handful until it reaveled a, messenger. It glared at me and crawled out of the doorway. He wheeled to the workshop table and started fiddling with something his back was turned so I couldn’t see what it was exactly. “There we are!” he turned around and handed me a badge It was shaped like a crescent moon. He wordlessly handed me an unadorned chain necklace. I attached the badge to it and put it on. An affect similar to being both drunk and being teleported happened and I staggered a bit, But that was it. My mind reveled in the knowledge, my brain felt like it had been soaked with acid it was painful and yet it was glorious if this was how opium users felt, then I was a born addict. My vision returned to normal and I saw Gehrman looking at me with an almost approved set to his eyes, another thing I would not have noticed if I was me. I remembered I had another medallion and I pulled out the saw hunter badge I had recieved. I hung it around my neck as well, his expression turned wistful “A forgotten badge you have obtained, wear it with faith and pride.” I blinked and I willed my features into neutrality “Thank you Sir.” I turned around and returned to the graveyard. I was there in a blink of an eye and I unlocked the gate that had apeared before me out of mist and shadow. I walked through yet more filthy water and climbed a ladder. I read a note “The brygenworth spider heads secrets from us, it makes my head shudder.” I opened a chest and obtained a blood gem tool I summoneda messenger and gave it to him trusting him to return it to the dream. I opened the door to the ward and passed unseen by the Oedon attendant. I walked down a small set of stairsand lurned to my left. Relying on the memories of a messenger. What I saw next froze me in my tracks. An amygadala was hanging above me. I stared at it in bewilderement before anger and a feeling deeper than the abyss stirred within me. “I hate you! You are the cause of this!” I turned and found a pebble and threw it at the thing it passed through it without harm to the creature. Tears were now running freely down my face and wetting my face mask. “I used to be a regular girl, now turned to the art of killing! What can you say to that monster! What do you say!” It looked at me and then turned away focusing it’s attention somewhere else. I turned around and I saw, A man with a ludicrously large wheel and a strange golden helmet. Another man with tomb prospector gear and a ludwig rifle and blade. And a woman and a man wearing attire of the choir they were holding thick, golden chains. I followed my gaze to the chains and saw another church member who was abnormally gaunt and pale. It looked at me with black soulless eyes. And another thing similar like it, but with a monstorous axe and it towered over everyone. “Hey you! Hunter!” the tomb prospector said “who were you yelling at?” Unwillingly I let my gaze drift upwards towards the amygadala. “Wait you see the.....” the choir members looked at each other with terrible grins. “What say you Sister Rose? Another canadite ripe for ascension?” “Yes Brother Zachary I do think she is perfect for the gift.” They were all smiling now with the exception of the Black eyed ones. The Male choir member whispered something in the smaller black eyed member’s ear. Them it released it. It lunged towards me with an alien swiftness. I moved into action I dodged the staff and the lantern with ease. I drew my new axe and slashed it’s back. It stumbled but was otherwise unfazed. It shook the lantern and a small yet deadly aura of energy formed itself around the being. I dodged backwards and waited until the last dregs were gone, It sent silvery projectiles at me. I jumped over them and landed on him, using gravity and my power to drive my axe into his face. I retrieved my axe and turned around. The Executioner was clapping “Good show you bloody fool!” “Silence, Brother” he fell silent the echo of his claps fading. The choir members turned towards me “Resistance is futile you know, only fools defy the will of the church, Heretic!” she spat out the word the same way I say words like whore, she then released the giant. It was slower and yet more deadly It roared and slammed the axe so hard it broke it’s own leg. I was gone by the time that had happened however and I thrusted my axe through and out the other side of his leg. It fell to the ground and I plunged my hand into his neck and I grabbed hold of something. I ripped my hand out It fell back and I witnessed a lot of blood spurt from his neck but it remianed standing. I glove had come loose in the action and I pulled it tighter on my hand. I waited for it’s move, Instead of a straight slam it tried to slash me and bisect me from the waist down. I wasn’t particularly keen on this idea and I watched the action take place my wind slowing it down like a crown through syrup. I waited for the right moment and, jumped. I wedged myself on his arm using my axe and I waited until he stopped moving. I braced myself on his arm and jumped again and I damn near decapitated him with the force, I let go of the axe and rolled. His body crashed on the ground beside me. I retrieved my axe and turned to face them they were slack jawed with both awe from the Executioner and Prospector and anger from the Choir members. “That does it!” The exectutioner said he turned towards the coir members. “You convinced me that my prey was nearby yet I have seen nothing of the sort! Good Day Si-“ he was interrupted by a gunshot, that had found his throat. He gurgled and fell his wheel falling to roll to my side, his exposed throat gushing in a geyser of blood and the prospector falling down with a cry. The remaining church members turned around and so did I. I saw a heavily built man wearing regular hunter attire with a strange silver adorned gogvgles Lowering a smoking gun, the weapon was similar to a piercing rifle with the exception of two things. It had a sight on the side of the gun and it had a bipod. I watched him reload with blinding speed and fired again at an angle. The bullet pierced through the blindfold caps with ease and passed through the heads of both Choir members, a perfect killing shot. They both slumped to the ground laying atop the wounded prospector emmiting more screams and cries of protest. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and wordlessly passed me, drawing a long serrated dagger. I followed him in silent companionship feeling a certain kinship with the stranger. I helped him take the bodies off the sobbing prospector. We piled the bodies near the giant seeing as he was damn near immpossible to move. I took out an oil urn and drenched the bodies in it leaving about an eighth left in the urn. We both turned towards the prospector. We then turned towards each other. “As much as I love being a damsel in distess I didn’t need or want your help.” I stated matter of factly. “You are no damsel, I am still wondering why you are still alive.” I huffed “I would have killed you long before you would have aimed that at me Mister.” He drew his gun faster than I could comprehend and had it leveled at my head long before I had my weapons drawn. He hissed “Don’t get cocky.” he returned his weapon back to it’s quick draw sheath. I was proud to say that I showed no sign of fear I purred “As much as I might love seeing you work, I don’t like having other people fight my battles.” I whirled around on my heel and went to the fallen prospector. I kicked away the gun he was trying to conceal, I took my urn out and I started emptying it on him. He spluttered and I let him struggle and I realized that I was no longer that naive farm girl clinging to dreams of wealth and love, I was a hunter now forged in blood and the ashes of my former morals. I threw away the urn and he made an attempt to crawl away sobbing with fear. I let him gain a few feet before I grabbed his leg. He made vain attempts to kick me off and return to his fleeting escape. As if he had just remembered he reached for a vial. I slapped away his hand and changed my hold to his hair he mewled in pain, I threw his against the body of the giant, Laying him on the bodies of his fallen brethren. “By god have mercy, please have mercy!” I felt the stranger watching me, Assesing. “Sorry Friend, no mercy from the damned” and I lit him ablaze, My thoughts and whirring emotions drowning out his screams and the crackle flames. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw the stranger his had his goggles on his black hair now ad it was serving as a sort of headband. His crimson eyes surveyed me and his eyes glowed from the light of the fire. “My name is Salem.” “Salem?” I inquired, He nodded. “I like that name.” Salem didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to because in this hell hole of a city, I had found a partner or a friend. We watched the flames die into ash and embers marking where our partnership began and god help them all. (This is by far is my favorite Chapter I have ever written, I hope you liked it as well, tell me what you think in the comments.) Category:Blog posts